


Working the Wedding Ring

by FreakHour



Series: Sweet as Hale [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hale Family Feels, Hale Family Fic, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakHour/pseuds/FreakHour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweet as Hale was begun on tumblr (http://halefamilyfic.tumblr.com) because eeames wanted some Hale Family stuff. I thought. Why not? This all happened. I admit my take on everything is definitely not s3 compliant and... It just never will be. These are pre-fire Hales. I treat it very much like if the Cosbys were Werewolves. They are a fun family how I write them. The Dad is Alec, please imagine him played by Joe Flanigan. (you should totally go to the tumblr an enjoy the imageset header eeames made it is A+++) Everyone else you know except their baby Eric. In the Hale Family only Alec and Eric are human. I hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working the Wedding Ring

**Author's Note:**

> Very Short. Lots of these are short. Sorry! I post them all separate because if you only like one you don't eed the others as chapters. I love you all. :)

Peter frowned, glaring at first his sister then his brother-in-law. He will always love his sister best because she actually looks sorry for him coming all this way to sit on their children and Alec... Well Alec never looked sorry about anything. Peter hated that about him. He also hated that this was the man who his sister fell head over heels for and married. Sure… He had some good points. He supported his family, he had renovated this whole wretched family home and gave it indoor plumbing and with Derek HAD managed to keep all the beautiful character of the Hale Ancestral Home. But Alec grated on Peter in ways he never thought a human could.

Talia looked pained as she handed Peter a glass of wine. Good wine. It was wine that he’d given her; which is why Peter gave his sister wine at all. She didn’t particularly like it so when he visited he was guaranteed to be served really good wine. Peter always had his priorities in order. “Sorry little bro.” Talia shrugged, “It slipped my mind.”

“Wait I thought I was an asshole for letting it slip my mind?” Alec grinned, grabbing a bottle of beer from the fridge and using his wedding ring to pop the cap off. “What?” He asked, taking a drink as his wife and Peter made disappointed and judgmental faces at him.

“Stop using your wedding ring to open beer.” Talia chastised him.

“It’s why I need the beer.” Alec quipped, a shit-eating-grin tugging at his mouth as he tried to take a sip and dodge his not terribly angry wife who was going to hit him anyway.

The comment caught Peter unaware and he half snorted wine out of his nose trying to swallow and laugh. God, that’s why he really hated Alec. He had to be the funny guy.


End file.
